Ziaka
Zia'ka is a character in Team Four Star's D&D series "TFS at the Table". She is a priestess to the Vibrant Sun cult on a mission to purge her greedy desires and make sure proper tribute is given to the Collective One. Biography Zia'ka lived on the south island with the rest of the Yuan-Ti. She was sent to Jahal Cove to seal off a temple that had been repurposed by the Fine Day Boardwalk Company. Appearance As a Yuan-ti, Zia’ka is a humanoid serpent. Instead of legs, however, her lower body forms one long tail. Dark-colored scales cover most of her body with lighter tones around the front of her throat and torso. She wears patchwork robes and has metal piercings along the side of her hood. Personality Among the Lockwood Natural Wonders, she is one of the most levelheaded members. She is generally calm and collected when talking to others and is knowledgeable on all things occult. However, Zia'ka is also prone to quirky moments, especially when she encounters something new. Among these include eating new foods with frivolous vigor and showing childlike wonder at objects alien to her culture, such as chairs. Zia'ka has shown a high amount of tolerance and accepting of other races despite the xenophobic nature of her people. She was quick to make allies of the Natural Wonders, even after she had been taken prisoner, and she acknowledged that the changes done to the Yuan-Ti temple, while sacrilegious, weren't too bad so long as they didn't disturb the tribute of the Collective One. At one point, however, she indicated that she wanted to eat the faun Calliope, and she isn't afraid to express that desire when she gets mad. Zia'ka has a strong love for artifacts belonging to her people and those who are willing to return them to her. Wake was able to win her trust by offering her the Yuan-Ti amulet he won from Gulfur. Later, when Wake loudly stated that Gulfur was the one who originally had her amulet, Zia'ka let out a loud and furious "what?!" Zia'ka doesn't take kindly to other women who insult or attack her. She has taken to calling them bitch after learning the word from Wake. Zia'ka has a crippling desire for gold and will try to acquire as much as possible, even if the gold belonged to a friend. Adventures at the Table Chapter One Zia'ka observed Skrung, Redd, Pliskin, and Risf when they attended the Fine Day Boardwalk. She was discovered by the group when attempting to spy on them and was captured, gagged, and used as a bench by Skrung. When Wake, Ezra, Eloy, and Onslow Green met up with the others in episode six, Wake managed to calm her down by giving her a Yuan-Ti amulet he won from Gulfur. After listening to the party's story and explaining her own, she apologized for suspecting them of ill intent. Ezra offered a deal to Zia'ka: if she helped them with their mission, they would help her infiltrate the temple. She agreed to the deal. Later that night, while preparing to infiltrate a navy base, Zia'ka held a conversation with Redd in infernal. She helped out in the final part of the raid by using a hex spell to create the image of a gigantic snake over an explosion set off by Wake, which fed into Ezra's lie that the island was cursed. Back at camp, Zia'ka became obsessed by the gold bars Wake and Skrung managed to loot from the navy. Wake gave her three bars, which she held crossed over her body. In episode seven, Zia'ka went with the party to Piranha Bog to avoid detection from the navy. They ran across Old Young Cletus' hunting party, whom Wake had hired in episode four to distract the navy while hunting a giant snake. Cletus presented Wake with the corpse of a male Yuan-Ti from a separate tribe, much to Zia'ka's shock. Cletus expressed surprise that "snakes can grieve," which earned him a punch from Wake. After spending some time resting at Piranha Bog, Zia'ka traveled with Wake, Ezra, Eloy, Redd, and Skrung to the Fine Day Boardwalk. Her reaction to the boardwalk was mixed: while she understood why it was considered sacrilegious and was convinced that the mascot, Pinchy the Crab, was an abyssal monster, she was also blown away by the sights and sounds. Later, when the party was talking about a pirate lord who loved treasure, Zia'ka revealed to them her obsession for gold. She also told them about her god, the Collective One, and how they throw gold into volcanoes so that it will prevent the island from sinking into the sea. Zia'ka slipped away from the group when they went to watch Wake fight Nedra. She was captured by Mr. Thoroughday's goblins and brought to Nedra's quarters during negotiations with Wake, Ezra, and Eloy to deal with the undead Yuan-Ti created by Viktor in the lower sections of the temple. Zia'ka tried to explain the importance of leaving the Collective One's tribute alone, but Thoroughday ignored her. Nevertheless, she was allowed to go down and help the trio. Before going down into the temple in episode eight, Zia'ka was amused by Wake's argument with Redd about how undead don't exist. At one point during the discussion with the undead Yuan-Ti, she said that they wanted Wake to fight the Collective One. She lead the others into the temple and had to restrain herself when she saw the vast amount of wealth inside. Zia'ka was shocked to learn that the temple's ultimate tribute, the Collective One's heart, had been stolen. By speaking to one of the undead Yuan-Ti that guard the temple, she and the others learned that the heart had been stolen before Viktor's arrival, and was given a snake wand to help her find it. Zia'ka then requested to be brought to the southern island so she could speak to the rest of her people. Upon arriving back at the pirate village, Zia'ka was apprehensive about entering a human village, in part because she's never done so before but also because her people's beliefs are very selective and xenophobic. She finally agreed when Wake told her she could speak to Captain Jacob Meed if things get too out of hand. She stayed at the Flappy Stingray when the trio went with Nedra to see Mr. Rattles and spent her time marveling over everything she saw, particularly chairs. Zia'ka was present for the parley between Captain Meed's crew and Captain Ave Lo in episode nine. Afterwards, she agreed to be part of the expedition force accompanying Ave Lo and her naval officers, Troy Hultch and Arundhati, to the south island to kill Viktor. However, she warned Wake about the green folk, who use magic to change the landscape of the island. She also told them that they could not follow her into the Yuan-Ti city due to the xenophobic nature of her people. The next day, Zia'ka went to the docks with Wake, Ezra, Eloy, and Gulfur to meet with Ave Lo's group. She watched as the trio and Skrung (who was added at the last minute) partook in puffer fish hob's pie from Grammy, the cook of the Voltun. Wake shared some of the pie with her, after which she said it was adequate and somehow coughed up a dead rat. During the battle with the abyssal bloater fish, Zia'ka helped Eloy swim to shore after their boat was capsized. After Skrung helped Arundhati determine where Viktor was, Zia'ka began leading the group through the jungle. She took offense to Ave Lo referring to her as "Snake," and called her a bitch when Wake explained the word to her. When Skrung discovered evidence of a red cap in the area, Zia'ka helped him hunt the creature. Zia'ka left the group early into episode ten to regroup with her people. After Wake, Ezra, and Eloy killed Viktor in episode eleven, Zia'ka and the rest of the Yuan-Ti arrived with an avatar of the Collective One to seal up the portal to the abyssal realm Viktor opened. Chapter Two Before coming to rescue Wake, Ezra, Eloy, and their companions, Zia'ka went to the north island to bring the Voltun to ferry the party back. Zia'ka went back to the north island with the rest of the group and attended the party at the Flappy Stingray celebrating Viktor's death in episode twelve. Zia'ka left Jahal Cove with the rest of the Lockwood Natural Wonders in episode thirteen. She investigated the Witness Tower with Ezra, Eloy, Skrung, and Onslow Green. She tried to use a spell to investigate the tower, but, due to its strategic placing, the sun got in her eyes, causing the spell to fail. In episode fifteen, Zia'ka put her name down on Ezra's list for the Lockwood Talent show. Her talent was "occult." At breakfast, Zia'ka ate three bowls of Grammy's abyss crab omelets. Eloy then approached her to test her singing voice, but, unfortunately, Zia'ka's vocals didn't match his playing style. During their travels, Redd also taught Zia'ka about self defense. Zia'ka explored an abandoned town inhabited by deer with the rest of the Natural Wonders (minus Gulfur). While exploring the town, Zia'ka sensed something in one of the houses and went to investigate with Skrung while Ezra, Eloy, and Redd went to get the others. She spent the time looting the house of all gold and jewels. The others joined her in her search and discovered a green, female kobold named Jalael, who explained what she knew about the island and its curse. When Jalael lead the others to an underground cavern, it was decided that Zia'ka would swim the distance with Wake while the others went in a rowboat. Ezra took notice of Zia'ka's loot and told her that, in a fight, she should focus on staying alive rather than saving treasure. Later, when passing through a tight passage, Zia'ka snagged a few gold coins Redd dropped. When the group came across the faun Calliope, Zia'ka used her self-defense training to put her asleep when she became hysterical from her inability to stop the group from advancing. In episode sixteen, she went with the group inside the island's lighthouse and was able to identify an object Wake discovered as a communication device. Later, when Calliope woke up, she spat in Zia'ka's face. Wake and Ezra stopped them from fighting, but Zia'ka continued to glare at Calliope during the investigation. Later, when the group arrived at a river, Zia'ka sensed a pack of giant spiders before they killed some wolves. This helped to sway the group to head towards the lake to search for poison oak to cure those who had been turned into deer. She then participated in a battle with several zombie deer by mimicking Eloy's heroism spell to buff Wake. After collecting the poison oak, Zia'ka traveled with the others back to town. In episode seventeen, she and Skrung set up barricades around town for the coming battle with the wendigo, and she used her magic to scare off any nearby deer. She then manned the barricades with Redd and Risf. Thanks to Skrung's and Pliskin's artillery fire, she didn't engage the first wave of deer, but she had to fight the second wave when Pliskin's cannon misfired. After the fight, Zia'ka looted anything shiny she could find in the ruins of the Toad in the Hole. In episode eighteen, Zia’ka used her enchanted compass to detect that the Collective One’s heart resided in the direction of Bulkard. When Calliope was being introduced to the crew, Zia’ka was standing by the rails of Yeldin, looking ahead of them towards Bulkard and the heart. That night, Zia’ka was awoken with the rest of the crew after Ezra sounded the alarm at Raniero Confictura’s intrusion. After settling their business at the port, the crew was gathered and permitted entrance into the upper area of Bulkard. In episode nineteen, investigated the location of the Collective One’s heart on her own before meeting up at the Shipwrecked tavern for the meeting with Oso, the Kals’ advisor, Serpil, the Kals’ bodyguard, and Lieutenant Gore. After discussing the events on Vennin Island, Oso and Gore agreed to assist with rebuilding the town by providing trade and defense. However, they requested that the investigation into the whereabouts of the Collective One’s heart be handled by Kals. Oso provided the Wonders with rooms at the Kal embassy for their stay in Bulkard and consented to let Zia’ka cooperate with the investigation into the heart’s location. In episode twenty-one, Zia’ka sat around a table at the Kal embassy with Eloy, Ezra, Wake, Nedra, and Calliope. Using his alchemy jug, Ezra created some boiling coffee to start off the morning with, but Zia’ka didn’t handle the heat of the brew very well. They were soon joined by Lieutenant Gore, Serpil Juniem, Oso, and Prince Ozlem Kal. During the conversation, Ozlem revealed that he would be receiving a gift for his younger brother, the king, from the Fine Day Boardwalk Company within the next few days. Zia’ka was displeased that so little progress was being made to recover the Collective One’s heart, but Wake pacified her for the moment and instructed her to gather the rest of the crew back on the ship for a meeting later. Zia’ka was at the crew meeting where Wake explained his plan to use the blink pyramids to transport the Collective One’s heart aboard Yeldin after it had already set sail back to Jahal Cove. In episode twenty-two, the crew meeting was interrupted by Raniero Confictura. The macabre tabaxi had arrived to parley with them on behalf of Lot Nyeth, the pirate lord. After some debate, they decided to try and cooperate with both Gore and Lot in an attempt to avoid making enemies unnecessarily. When Eloy approached Zia’ka to assist with the preparations for his musical duel, she reluctantly revealed her ability to make object appear gold. As final preparations were under way for the upcoming bard contest, Eloy noticed that Zia’ka seemed uncomfortable with her role. Giving her some encouragement, Eloy told her that she could sit out this time and they could work on something for future performances later. In episode twenty-three, after congratulating Eloy on his performance, Confictura requested the Wonders’ presence at the arranged meeting with Lot. It was decided that Eloy, Ezra, Wake, Pliskin, Skrung, and Zia’ka would go to Jovial Lot to participate in the parley. Upon entering the carnival, they met up with Gavriil Bezumets, head of Lot’s research and development team, who guided them into the large complex beneath the carnival. They were taken into a tower-like structure where they were confronted by Saga, Lot’s quartermaster and owner of Bulkard’s zoo. She was not pleased that they had disturbed her property and growled at them as they all entered Lot’s room, where Lot and Confictura were waiting for them. After Confictura verified that Meed’s parcel was untouched, the parley began in earnest. They discussed a variety of topics, including the fiasco at the zoo, Nedra’s past, and the Collective One’s heart, which Caster had purchased as a gift for the Kals. As neither group wanted Caster to hand the heart over to the Kals, Lot advised them to take the aasimar to the Unwitnessed Kingdom and obtain something of equal value to trade for the heart. With the meeting concluded, they followed Gavriil back to the entrance of the compound and Zia’ka went back to the Yeldin. After returning to the ship, the crew discussed the plans for both traveling to the Unwitnessed Kingdom and completing the mission assigned to them by Gore. They agreed to split into two parties to complete both quests in a timely manner. Zia’ka would accompany the party heading to the Unwitnessed Kingdom. In episode twenty-four, Zia’ka accompanied the crew on the voyage to the Unwitnessed Kingdom. During the expedition into the underwater realm, she stayed on board the Yeldin. In episode twenty-eight, Wake contacted Zia’ka through the scrying orb and instructed her to raise the diving bell back to the surface. In episode twenty-nine, Zia’ka returned to Bulkard aboard the Yeldin after the Unwitnessed Kingdom exploration group came back from their mission with a sizable amount of treasure. Back on land, Zia’ka went with Eloy, Ezra, and Wake to meet with Lot Nyeth again to settle the deal that had been arranged. In exchange for all of the magical items that had been discovered in the Unwitnessed Kingdom, an ancient mage’s journal, and a map of the undersea realm, Lot agreed to give them the heart of the Collective One. With their business on the island concluded, the Wonders set sail for Jahal Cove to return the heart of the Collective One to its proper location. After arriving back at Jahal, Zia’ka used the blink pyramids to transport the heart back to its proper location. Anointed the role of priestess to the Collective One, Zia’ka gave them the magical compass she had used to find the heart and granted the Wonders the protection of the Collective One. Additionally, Ezra was given the ability to detect the nearest landmass. Bidding farewell to them for the time being, Zia’ka stayed on Jahal Cove as the rest of the Wonders set departed on their next adventure. Notes & Trivia * Zia'ka was one of two NPCs encountered by the players in a brief dungeon crawl they played before the first episode, with the other being Skrung. * Zia'ka's design is based on an Indian black cobra. * In episode six, Zito explained that, if the players had gone to the temple instead of Yeldin Cave, they would have met Zia'ka under different circumstances. * In the Saturday Morning Cartoon specials, Zia'ka speaks with hiss typical of snake characters. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Lockwood Natural Wonders